1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A γ (gamma) correction is performed for an image signal in line with a characteristic of a display such as liquid crystal display. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-230760, for example, discloses a technology for changing a correction content of a γ correction based on a signal content of an image signal and a display characteristic of a display device. This technology thus automatically switches a γ curve in response to a content of an input signal.